itoshii go yo
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: if rangiku pregnant and gin ordered her to aborted it, what'll she do? would she become as stubborn as she was or...include their past, and the present situation-before SS arc and in winter war arc *read and review please* NOW COMPLETE
1. the birth

**Itoshii go yo**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters none of mine. If they are, there will be much more of this pairing and I will give them sweet love-love scene-tehee!**

**SUMMARY: If Rangiku pregnant, what is Gin reaction?**

**Chapter 1-The Birth**

It was in the middle of winter, someone walk in the middle of snow storm, wearing thick cape to help her from dieing because of cold weather, trying to gain composure from her state now. It was hard to walk though but she has no other option, she had to make her way to the place or something that she never wanted will happened, _it will_-but not in the place she _was_ now.

"Be patient now...everything will be alright...," She caress her stomach over and over, she was trying her best to make the soul inside her stomach to calm down despite her nervousness.

She fastened her step when she saw a shack in the horizon, glowing dimly from the light that given by old oil lamps. She knocked the door and a few moment later the door was opened and she saw an old lady smiling at her-gently.

"Rangiku-san, is it the time already?"

"Yes...I need your help," She answered in her firm voice.

As the old lady let her into her shack, Rangiku sank in her own thought about what happened before she arrived here, to the time when she decided for her own good and her-_their_-soon to be born baby.

**Flashback**

"_Hyaa_~ what'cha sayin' Ran-chan?"

Rangiku stared at the face before her, his squinted eyes and ever present smile still the same as it was. She often thought _'__is he never get tired of smiling?'_ but that's not the crucial question now, the man before her asked about important information that she gave earlier.

"Didn't you just hear me, Gin?," She sighed.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure what'cha talkin' 'bout Ran-chan, so I asked you to repeat it, I'm afraid my ears gettin' it wrong or...," He stuck his pinky finger to his ear and surely it pissed Rangiku off.

"Don't joke at this time, you heard what I've said, Gin! I'm-pregnant!!"

He let his hand down to the table and his trademark grin go wider than Rangiku ever remember, "So?"

His light reaction gave Rangiku a slight of shock but she never let him saw it and decided to push the issue more.

"So? That's all? I'm talking about our child!!"

"_Naa~_ is that so? Aborted it"

This time she let her surprised expression flow, she didn't give a damn if Gin saw it. His statement is beyond her expectation, actually she didn't expect Gin would say those line he speak of-in his light demeanor.

"But...but..."

"That's da rule...," He cut in, "...an' it can't be changed Ran-chan, ya follow'd it or ya will be expell'd...," He stopped for a moment, watching her face calmly.

"But this is our child"

"Ya know da rule, only noble family can keep their child, not us-some filthy soul from Rukongai, an' 'f I've to be back to that disastrous district 'cause of silly reason, surely I don' want to...'r ya understand, Matsumoto Rangiku-san?," Gin let his blue-greenish eyes opened and he gave his cold piercing gaze to the woman before him.

"_Silly reason? You thought our child is a silly reason?"_

Rangiku lowered her gaze and answered his firm voice question in weak _'yes'_ answer. When he talked in those tone, Rangiku knew her position-subordinate that must obey her superior seat.

She walked out of third division office and stared at the silvery moon in the sky. She let a loud sigh escaped from her mouth.

"_Those eyes...is full of ambition, I barely recognize them...," _She sighed again, _"...how much you've changed, Gin?"_

**End of Flashback**

She let her scream escaped her mouth, she tried her best to breath and below her, the old lady is tried her best to help Rangiku out of her suffering from laboring.

"Just a little bit, Rangiku-san...oh, the head is out!!"

"_In the end...I disobeyed you, Gin..."_

Dwell in strong voice of the new born baby, she felt her energy drown drastically. Outside, the white-silvery snow show no intention to stop in short time, she stared at it. Slowly but sure the baby's cry started to disappeared from her ear as she went to her deep slumber.

"_Snow...beautiful but...it always reminds me of your hair, Gin...ah...what am I thinking about, you silly girl..."_

The old lady stared at Rangiku's peaceful sleep, after she cleaned the baby and the mother, she made sure Rangiku heard her no more.

"You may come in, shinigami-san...," She reffered to someone outside her shack, someone outside her door.

There's sound of the sandal against the snow before the door was opened and show the face sandal owner that waited a long time outside the shack.

"_Hyaa~h_...well done job, _baa-san_..."

_to be continued~_

A/N: actually I wrote this story based on my doujinshi, just rough sketch in my book, it truly and total awfully mess. I took my freedom to write what happened next please be gentle on me...'coz this is my first fanfic ever and I planned to make it in to chapter stories.

Thank's for reading my story, I want to apologize if there's a misspelling or the grammar out of the road, 'coz English is not my native...once again thank's...thank's...thank's a lot for reading and review (just click the button below) tehee~


	2. the name

**Itoshii go yo**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters is none of mine. They belonged to the master, Kubo Tite**

**SUMMARY: If Rangiku pregnant, what is Gin reaction?**

**Chapter 2-The Name**

The cries of the baby's not stopped. Despite it gave Gin new headache, he looks didn't mind at all. He just _(tried)_ to enjoy that.

"So, I'll take this baby...," He took the baby from the old lady hand and suddenly the cries off. "_Hee_~ he stopped, wha' happnd?," He asked in wonder voice and he let his blue-greenish eyes opened to gave him better view of his new born child.

"Maybe he just recognized his father...and what will you do to those baby, Ichimaru? He's the mirror image of you especially his hair," Asked the old lady as she stared at his unmasked face and his honest smile as he looked at the baby intensely.

"I'll ask'd someone whose capable to raise 'im...I don' wan' this child grow up an' feel what I and Ran-chan did..."

"What about Rangiku-san?," The old lady asked him again.

"Tell 'er that 'er baby died after he born, I don' wanna make 'er concern'd and depress'd...," He stopped his step for a while and continued to walk again after he gave a slight glance over her shoulder to Rangiku who still in her sleep, "_Ittekimasu_"

A few moments after Gin's departure, Rangiku opened her eyes and met the silence of the shack. Her eyes wander across the shack and she didn't find what she's looking for.

"You're awake?," Asked a soft voice.

"Umm...but...where's my child?," Asked her in her dried voice.

"I'm sorry...but...but the child died not too long after he gave birth...I buried him while you were sleeping..."

Her eyes grown wider when she heard the old lady explanation, but she didn't do anything except stared at the snow that still falling down before the windowsill and cried unsound tears.

"_So...it's impossible after all..._nee_...Gin?"_

The man inside Rangiku's mind is already in district one of Rukongai, the place known for it's capable for living. Not like the district where himself and Rangiku came from.

He stopped in front of the door and knocked it. The voice inside let him in and he obey, he didn't like to be left cold outside though.

"So, you're coming, Gin?," The soft voice gave Gin hospitality.

"_Konbanwa_, Hitsugaya _Baa-chan_...," He replied.

The old lady before him served a cup of warm green tea and rice cracker cookies, and without hesitation, he ate it.

"It must be tough..."

"What?," His concentration on his rice cracker diverted.

"What did you say to Ran-chan?"

"Nothin', I've asked 'er whether she aborted the baby or not an' 'er answer is a _'yes'_ so I didn't push the issue more...an' she have no reason to suspect'd me..."

"But infact she didn't aborted the child"

"_Hun_...'cause she always do what I told her not to do"

"Reverse effect, huh?"

"Like that, that's what made me believe 'er, she will defended the baby"

"So, Gin...why don't you take care the baby with your own hand?"

"I can't...," He paused. "I don' want 'im to get involv'd...an'...I can't took care of 'im by my own hand...too much blood spill'd with this hand...don' wanna make 'im the bad guy...," He put his usual grin after gave the stern look over the conversation.

"Tell me, do you involved in something dangerous, Gin?," The old lady asked in her concern tone.

"_Saa_...(who knows)," He smiled at no one, a smile that gave everyone who looked at him guessed that he's hiding something.

A few chatter later, he decided to go back to his division, after he gave the old lady big thank you for took care of his son, he walked to the door but abruptly stopped his step when the old lady called him.

"At least give him a name..."

Gin stared at the snow that still falling down outside and the landscape turned white as the snow covered the land below.

"_Shirou_...(white)," He murmured to himself and turned to the old lady with his wide ever present smile "His name is Toshirou..."

A/N: I just can't help but think 'bout the father and son relationship between Gin and Toshirou, too much similar sign in both of them, like the color of the hair and eyes which seem so similar (although Gin's eye colors never in constant color but I refer to the 20th book of the manga) and yes, the old lady with Hitsugaya name is Toshirou's grand mother.

Once again sorry for the misspelling and thank you for your time reading and reviewing this.

please click the button below ^_^,,, your advise goes to my pocket and I will try make a better improvement for the next chapters, thank you for R&R.


	3. meeting and departure

**Itoshii go yo**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters is none of mine no matter how much I desperately wishing upon the stars. They belonged to Kubo Tite**

**SUMMARY: If Rangiku pregnant, what is Gin reaction?**

**Chapter 3-Meeting and Departure**

A few years passed, because the age flew so slowly in Soul Society, no one took the time flow seriously and they intended to forget. As well as Rangiku, she even didn't count the day from missing her child whose died after the child is born.

She let a loud sigh escaped her mouth, it was true she never counted the day that passed her life but in the past few days she began to get dreamed about the child she never saw, and the sudden change in their attitude for each other-_his_ attitude.

There's no more kisses and touches, the only affection he gave was a formal greeting each time they met each other, not in the private ways but in general circumstances, the private ways is long gone after she gave birth to her child-_their_ child.

The voice of one of the seller in the market caught her attention, she looked at the stand where the voice came from but not the seller makes her eyes grew wider, it is the boy in front of the stand. He looked so sad being picked by the seller who thought he was different because his appearance.

"Hey mister!!," Rangiku's hand slam hard the counter. "Do you think you can discriminate this kid because his appearance? What if that happened to you, aren't you just feel sad?"

The seller's mouth suddenly locked facing the anger of the woman before her. He knows from her look, it is not wise enough to started the arguing battle with her. Rangiku turn with her heels, facing the child that suddenly widget when his eyes focused on her big assets.

"If you want to cry, cry it out loud!!"

"I don't want to cry!!," Reply the boy, his dangerous green-bluish eyes stared at Rangiku suspiciously.

Suddenly she remembered the reason why she attracted to this child, she bent down and check the boy intently, from the head to toes and she started to realize something.

"What do you want, auntie!!," Slightly annoyed with her attention, he turned and run away.

Rangiku watched his back retreating so fast, she frowned and lost to her own thought. She even didn't want to think about that but something inside her heart gave her a slight tingling sensation that she can't deny.

"_Those kid...he has strong reiatsu...also...his hair has unusual color..."_

She didn't know what brings her to the division where her childhood friend assigned, her feet just lead her there and now she was in his office, facing the ever present grin face of her friend.

"What do 'ya want Ran-chan?," He asked from behind the stack of document he lazily done.

"_Ano_...Gin...it's about our child...," She answered in low tone.

"_Ara_? Still not get over wit' it? Ya told me ya've aborted the child and now ya want to tell me tha' the child is still alive and walk around Soul Society? Isn't tha' too absurd?"

"_No, you can't tell him!! this is too awkward!!"_

"No, I didn't mean that...I just...I'm sorry for wasting your time...," Rangiku turned to the door and closed it again after she exited the office and left Gin with his paperwork alone.

Gin stared at the door which she never opened twice again and he sighed. Pretending as if nothing happened get him tired especially when he faced his precious Ran-chan, his masked smiled face is hard to maintain.

"That's very cold of you, S_anbantai Taichou_-san...," A calm voice behind his chair greeted his ears and automatically plastered his grin across his face.

"D'ya mean 'bout Ran-chan? Nah, She's nothin' except an ordinary gal..."

"You're right she's just a mere girl, just a few moments more the world we dreamed is about to start, don't let her get in the way...," Those calm voice suddenly changed to the chill-cold tone.

"I understand, Aizen-_Taichou_...," He smiled to make sure his forever superior and after the glasses man out of his office, he closed his eyes and leaned to his chair.

"_The world I dreamed, huh?"_

Just another years passed by and everything about to changed. The Ryoka escaped many battles with different captains and the day after tomorrow, Kuchiki Rukia will be executed.

Rangiku laid on her futon, tried to sleep-something that being hard to do lately-and she just stared at the ceiling in her living quarter, tried not to think about the incident about Ryoka and her growing suspicion to Gin.

Out of the silence she felt, the door to her living quarter creaked open. She sat on her futon, get ready for the attack she may face but her tense spine slowly relaxed, when she saw the one who opened the door.

"You always surprised me, Gin!"

"Yo, Ran-chan, not sleepin' yet?"

"What are you doing here?," She asked while Gin snuggled to her futon and laid there like the futon is his, his face facing Rangiku's.

"Would ya please hug me?," He opened his eyes and asked with his cheer-playful voice.

"What's gotten to yo? After all those time you ignored me, you can't just came and asked me to hug you, it's a no, Gin!," She's got her pride anyway, though it's hard to refuse the touches she missed a lot, his hair, his eye colors, his cold and skinny body-too much reminded her of winter.

Gin discard her protest though, his arm sneakily wrap her waist and he bring his only person he cared of to his arms, pressed his cheek to hers, just like they did when they're child, especially when winter came.

"Is it hard to hug me just like we were child?," He asked in his husky voice.

"Gin?"

"_Nee_~ Ran-chan...what if I committed a mistake that you can't forgiven?"

"What's that question?"

"It's an _'if'_ question, say...what'll ya do?"

"I will save you, then even I have to put the shackles to your feet...to prevent you doing the same mistake...," She answered in determined voice and her hands started to entwined in his soft silver hair, brush it lightly.

"What if I'm unstoppable?"

"Another _if_ question, huh? If that's so, I will kill you, it's the only way to save and stop you...," She put her smile in her firm face and Gin reply the smile-his true smile.

"As I expected from Ran-chan," He smiled and pressed his lips to her cheek, "Now, why don't we just sleep?," Asked him in his light tone.

Rangiku can't help but smiled, she should've known Gin for his weirdness but deep inside her heart said he's hiding something, something that she couldn't predict. She tries to pried her thought as Gin pulled her deeper to his embrace, she tried to closed her eyes beneath his cold neck column and skin, perspiring his scent that she hadn't inhale for...umm, a moment.

"_Gin, why do you always keep all the things by your self? Can't you believe me just a little bit? Am I not good enough for you too share your secrets? What am I to you?"_

She had a lot of question but as their shared heat, she couldn't resist the urge to slept inside the embrace of the man she loved so much. And the answer to her questioned suspended for eternity as the morning came and Gin nowhere to be found and the only sign he was there was two strands of his silvery hair on the pillow-the hair and the owner that amused Rangiku so much.

"_Where did you go, Gin?"_

A/N: Yay, Rangiku met her child and curse you Aizen (but he's too hot to be cursed at .'') and Rurutia you make my day, your voice and songs are unquestionable beautiful luv u a lot!! and if you realize the title from this fic was taken from her song, it's a painful but beautiful song, just fixed the image of GinRan...

...but again I suck at grammar, argh kinda forget what I learned in school, but as long as you understand, I hope it's OK, and writing it in English is really took my time, but I love it, sorry I started to babbling again, OK!

Next chapter I will skip what happened during the SS arc, and Hueco Mundo arc, you've already known that from the show and manga.

**Please R&R** I know some of you read this fanfic, I need to know whether you like it or not, thx and I keep posting my stories even I don't know what's your opinion, isn't that sad? *sob*


	4. confrontation

**Itoshii go yo**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters is none of mine if they're mine that would be a mess. They belonged to Kubo Tite**

**SUMMARY: If Rangiku pregnant, what is Gin reaction?**

**Chapter 4-Confrontation**

"_Hyaa~h_ if ya keep doin' tha', ya'll never win against me, _Juubantai-Taichou_-san..."

Gin teased the poor Hitsugaya Toshirou who still tried to calm his own breath. Toshirou stared at the man before him with full hate stare. His green-bluish eyes said he just didn't want to admit his defeat from Gin, despite he knows Gin overpowered him.

"Damn you, Ichimaru..."

"Oops, can't blame me, ya spent almost all ya'r energy fighting Hallibel, it's no fun anymore...if it continues like 'tis, ya'll never be able to protect ya'r precious..."

"Why?"

"_Are_? You asked _why_? Hmm...it's hard 'ta answer though, I think ya've lost 'cause lack of experience..."

"Not that, you idiot, what I'm asking is why did you left Matsumoto alone without any explanation? She's been like a lost child stared at the window, waiting for you to come back!," Toshirou stared Gin masked face which didn't flatter a bit by his words, "...You know, you're the precious one to her..."

"I believe there's none of ya'r concern," Suddenly his playful voice became stern. If Toshirou didn't watch Gin's face intensely he'll missed the frown in his eyebrow which flattered as fast as when the frown came. "So, 's there any last words, _Juubantai Taichou_-san?"

"Shit!"

"Hold your sword down, Gin!!"

Now, in front of him, Rangiku stood her way to protect the young captain, _her_ captain. Her crystal-blue eyes pierced trough Gin's eyes, but he still smiled all the way.

"Matsumoto, back off!! you can't win against him!!"

"I know, I just...want to be useful to you, _Taichou_...," She smiled at the boy over her shoulder and after gave him her reassuring smile, he turned to where Gin stood, smiled, and looks relaxed.

"Ya've gain ya'r strength from Hallibel fraccion's Chimera Parca, eh?"

"As you can see I'm still capable to stand!!"

"_Hyaa~h_, it's a no, Ran-chan...ya know I can't fight ya...," Gin scratched his head.

"Shut the fuck up, be serious Gin!!"

"_Aree_? I didn't remember to teach ya the dirty word, Ran-chan, ya'r a bad gal"

Ran didn't reply the mock he gave her, instead he steadily put her hand at the hilt of her _Haineko_ and keep her eye at the foolish man she loved so much-the man she had to stop from whatever destruction he followed, the man she know no more. As she gulped down her own saliva she pulled her _Zanpakutou_ and slashed it straight to his throat but he dodged it easily.

"_Hyaa~h_ it's quite dangerous Ran-chan...I'm glad only a few strands o' my hair get cut...," He checked his own hair with his fingers.

"Be serious Gin, next time I'll make sure not only your hair will be cut down..."

"Sca~ry...ya know ya're no match 'fer me...," He responded her with his mocking tone.

"I know but my will to kill you erased my doubt"

"'s that so? It'll be unpolite o' me if I don't take ya'r challenge...," He creaked open his blue-greenish eyes and sent the chills to Rangiku spines with their killing intent.

Gin's hand hold his _Shinsou_ and sheathed it free. He gave his murderous grin at the women before her and _shunpo_-ed before Rangiku realized he's disappeared.

The sound of metal clashed, filled their surrounding. Rangiku held her breath as she saw the man before her defense her and her little captain from another sword that came out of nowhere.

"_Hyaa~h_...it's not good to interrupt someone's battle...," His frown deepened from the weight which came from the third party, "_Nee_~Aizen-_Taichou_..."

And the said person just gave his cynical smile to his subordinate.

_To be continued~_

A/N: Damn you Aizen, with all your hotness I just can't hate you that much!! → read: I luv him (different story if he still wear his dork glasses and his lame hairstyle) anyway...I'm getting tense about this and the next chapter...maybe it's undecided yet...any help will do...

And the doujin mess-sketch I draw is only up to this scene, now I kinda confused what to do for the next chapter.

I know my grammar can go to the bottom pit of the earth, but you still can understand what I want to tell you right? Right? (te-hee)

**Thank you please R&R and thank you so much for my first reviewer and who put my story to their favs and alerts you made my day brighter, lot of luv for you!!**


	5. revealed

**Itoshii go yo**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters is none of mine if they're mine there's no more hanging relationship within the character. Although I hate to admitted that, they belonged to Kubo Tite**

**SUMMARY: If Rangiku pregnant, what is Gin reaction?**

**Chapter 5-Revealed**

The dull-gray sky colored the now emptied Karakura town. The snow silently began to pouring down the battlefield. Four people caught in the middle, one silvery white haired boy barely stand, in front of him the strawberry blond girl stared the silver haired man before her, who defended her and the boy behind her from the brown haired man's attack.

"Wha's 'tis, Aizen-_Taichou_?," The grin on Gin's face still plastered.

"I'm the one who should ask you, Gin, what's the matter?," The man before him covered from some some light scratches and bruises, the impact from fighting-only-God-knows-who, just like himself.

"'Tis is my battle, _Taichou_...and I'll appreciate it 'f you didn't interfere..."

"Then, can you kill them?," Aizen felt Gin's tense pulsating trough his _Shinsou_ to Aizen's _Kyoka Suigetsu _and the chief of all the evil plan smiled faintly, "You can't? Of course you can't kill your own family..."

"What?!," Both Rangiku and Toshirou shrieked together at the same time.

"Ah, I bet you don't know, Missy...this man of yours is hiding something from you..."

"What...what do you mean, Aizen?"

"_Maa_...you've talked too much, _nee_...Aizen-_Taichou_...," Gin's grin grew wider at the statement he gave to his superior.

They jerked to their land behind them, releasing the tense they get from attacking each other. Aizen fixed his hair meanwhile Gin watched his _Taichou_ as he moved.

"I think it's the time you explain to them, Gin..."

Gin looked at two people behind him over his shoulder and his smile vanished as he saw two pairs of eyes stared at him asking for explanation.

"You don't want to explain? I'll do it for you...," Aizen smiled.

Now the two pairs of eyes set on Aizen, meanwhile Gin suddenly found the ground more interesting than their about revealed conversation.

"What's the meaning of this are you joking?"

"No, Matsumoto-san...what I wanted to tell you was the kid that Gin told you to be aborted is actually still alive...," He continued smiling, but Aizen's smile made everyone there felt unpleasant just like the infamous grin from Gin, no more soothing smile from the ex-friendly captain.

"How could it be...how did you know?," Ran started wavering.

"Of course I did know, he never hides anything from me"

"But...but..."

"You seem don't trust me..."

"Enough...I'll tell her myself, Aizen-_Taichou_...," Gin wore his grin again and turn to face Rangiku. "Yes, _Taichou_ is right, your kid didn't die...the truth is I knew you didn't aborted him and the child didn't die a few moments after he gave birth...I handed him to someone...," Gin darted his gaze behind Rangiku.

Rangiku felt goosebumps and sweats covered her body, between the feeling wanted to see and didn't want to see, slowly she turned her head to see who the one received Gin's gaze-the one not so unfamiliar . All of this years of suspicion, all of this years her hunch kicked her, all of this years served under him, there he was barely standing and used his _Zanpakutou's_ sheath to helped him steady his feet, his son-_their_ son.

"Hitsugaya...-_Taichou_?," She muttered his name that felt so dry in her throat.

"What's that all about?," He frowned deeper, he didn't really understand what's going on but he got the message, whatever they speaked of-is-not-good.

"You never know your parents, _nee..._Hitsugaya-kun?," Asked Aizen. "Now...let me introduce you to them...these are Matsumoto-san, your mom and those are your dad, Gin...," His smile grew wider, "Ah, this is the first time you recognize them as your parents and certainly not the first time you met each other, then...should I congratulate you?," Now his smile changed into mocking grin.

"You lie!!," His eyes grow wider as he understand the situation.

"I'm not..."

As the tense built up between Aizen and Toshirou, Gin stepped up and break the ice between his own son and his superior. "_Hyaah_~ I guessed tha's enough fer the drama...so I wanna ask'd you, what _did_ you want, Aizen-_Taichou_?," He wore his sing-song voice and he got Aizen's attention.

"I'm here because I'm worried about your duty..."

"You're not believe in me?"

"Not fully, you've gain much of my trust but certainly I only _believe_ in me...," He kept his smile in perfect shape.

"_Hyaa~h_ tha's hurts ya know...I've been ya'r lapdog all the time but ya said ya didn't fully trust in me? _Hidoi naa_~ (that's mean)," He replied his superior smile with his own grin and his cheerful tone.

"So, will you gain my final trust in you?," Aizen's eyes glint in mischievous spark. "...Kill them..."

"So ya can disappoint me again? I guess I'll pass..."

"Didn't you hear me?! I said KILL THEM!! This is an order!!"

"What's gotten ya, _Taichou_? Ya said to me, I couldn't kill my own family, so that it is...," He tried to make Aizen pissed off.

"Hmm...do you want to play with me? LET'S START!!"

Aizen dissapeared in thin air, so did Gin. The next thing Toshirou and Rangiku saw after the sound of metal clashed was exactly the same like the first time Aizen had attacked them, Gin protected them-again.

"Ya can't kill my family, _Taichou_...they're my precious, ya know..."

"Move Gin, do you want to betray me?"

"I'm not betraying ya, I'm just playing disobey..."

"Disobey is the first step to betrayal, do _you_ dare me, Gin?"

Gin didn't answer, he just concentrated to his own _Zanpakutou_ which getting closer to his chest as Aizen pushed his own with his strength. Found the moment he searched, he pushed back and Aizen drew back.

"I's different though, _Taichou_..._my_ disobedience just a part of my selfish self but not a single bit o' me want ta betray ya..."

"Can you prove it to me?," Aizen dashed to where Gin stood with his _Kyoka Suigetsu_ pierced the air around him. Gin steadied himself and his _Shinsou_ as the fast attack came, he defended himself.

"Prove it to me, Gin!! That _you_ are loyal to me!!"

"To prove? Tha's simple, _Taichou_..."

Gin was a complex person, no one knew or understand what he was thinking or what will he do, no one including Rangiku, the one who known him for centuries. The unpredictable thought and movement still didn't waver in this occasion.

"GIN!!"

Rangiku screamed his name when she saw the man before him pierced by his own superior sword. The sound of metal hit the ground explained everything, he threw his _Shinsou_ and accepted the attack through his own body.

He jerked off a bit then managed to stand and grab Aizen's _Zanpakutou_ for the steadying tool. His hoarse cough spat his blood more and he smiled, one of his eyes opened half.

"I told ya...I don't betray ya..."

"I'm impressed...you defended your family and didn't draw your sword to opposed me...," Aizen smiled.

"Ya don't understand, d'ya?"

"Hmm?"

"I...love you...as much...I love them...," Aizen's eyes grew wider when he heard those words from his dieing subordinate but he maintained to control himself. Gin cough more and the blood spilled again, "...ya'r the...one I put my...trust on my...dream..."

"I'm flattered...," He responded coldly, pull his sword from Gin's chest and grip and the man before him groaned and fell as his blood spilled everywhere. But as he fell, he muttered something that only Aizen heard, and Aizen saw his subordinate smiled, not his usual bugging type of smile, Aizen subscribe this smile as _pity_ smile, and Gin gave those smile to _him_.

"_Ya just...don't understand, d'ya? ..._poor_ Aizen..."_

_~to be continued~_

_

* * *

_A/N: Hiyaa!! kinda long chapter, _ne_ ;3 and the feeling of unsatisfied creeping my back. I'm such lame for writing battle scene and I found the hard time to edited it to one good chapter, maybe it's because my limited vocab and grammar.

I squished my brain in this chapter, I didn't really have any idea what I'm gonna write, but the scene after this chapter keep invading my brain, filling it like the flood which always happened in my beloved town when the rain season comes-irritating.

Maybe those of you who waiting for Bankai felt disappointed coz, no I didn't put Bankai scene. I want them to battle each other with their own power not with the supporting weapon power. And I don't have any imaginary about their unrevealed Bankai, let Kubo does his work.

And the "I love you" scene between those two ex-captains...well...you decide...*smirk*

**Please R&R, sorry for the wait and thank you for all your support and critique ^.^ made me pumped all day long.**


	6. extra1:unneeded

**Itoshii go yo**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters is none of mine, they belonged to Kubo Tite**

**SUMMARY: Still the same story but this chapter is Gin's PoV including some piece of his past which revealed why he followed Aizen.**

**Chapter 6-extra 1: Unneeded**

Warm drip of liquid hit my face, _that's weird...isn't that the snow falling now, what's this warm liquid?,_ I opened my eyes and I smiled when I saw the beauty underneath the dull grey sky, she's so bright.

"_Nee_..._nakanaide_, Ran-chan...," I tried my best to made her assure.

"_Baka_!! Why did you throw your sword like that?!"

"I...can't...I just can't...," My eyes diverted to Aizen-_Taichou_ who still stood with his _Kyoka_ _Suigetsu_ in his hand soaked red with my blood. "He's just...," I cough and spat more blood. Rangiku held me tighter, secured me in her warm embrace.

_Aah...so much I love her..._

_But I never told her those words..._

_My lips always sealed when I tried..._

* * *

_I never said those words..._

Even back in Rukongai, not even in Academy, nor when we became Shinigami and wore the proud black _Shihakusou_, I never told her. I kept everything inside...

"_Those feeling are unneeded..."_

The words slide from Aizen-_Taichou_ lips when he discovered my relationship with Rangiku with his became familiar cold tone. In front of me he tore his mask and revealed himself. The man I respected so much because his vision and his power to manipulate people behind his sweet innocent smile.

He repeated those words many, many, many times until I couldn't count them and started to believe. Maybe he was manipulated me too but I didn't care. We shared the same vision and I vowed to followed everywhere he goes.

_Destroy Seireitei!!_

* * *

I never liked those white tall walled town since I was little. It stand cockily noting its superiority to the land before it where the bodies of dead person rotten and they didn't even care. Even it was named 'Court of Pure Souls' but in fact there's a lot of crap resides there, they could go there because they have power which one said to be bless.

But certainly not for me, a boy from the district of death, where there's only a few water source to drink and the worst part was the hunger, the hunger one's said to be bless is such a torture for me in those dried land. There's almost nothing to eat.

In one of those days one of my townies who had became Shinigami pay visits to his family, he brought one of his friends. From his now renovated house, me and Rangiku could heard the ear crushing laughter and the smell of food floated from his opened door.

I squished Rangiku's hand a little and she looked at me, her eyes longed what I longed too, something too eat and just smell the aroma makes our stomach gurgled

"Maybe they won't mind 'f I asked them...," I let go her hand and she nodded, "Excuse me, sir..."

Two pairs of eyes stared at my appearance, they seem didn't like their party to be interrupted and I can't help but gulped, those two are Shinigamis, and I knew _never_ messed with them.

"What d'ya want, kid?!," Asked the owner of the house.

"_Ano_...would ya mind ta share a lil' bit yar food...?," They stared at each other and laugh hard.

"Do you feel the hunger, kid?!," I nodded, "Then...what makes you think we want to share our food?!," Then the laughter went hysteric.

_Low life scum_...

"Hey...wait...is that girl is your friend?," Asked one of them when I'm about taking my leave.

"Yes"

"I'm thinking about your request...what if we give our foods and as a thank you, let your beautiful girl to serve us...," As he finished his sentence, his friend laughed hard.

Who said the one who lived in Seireitei was the pure soul, two man before me looked like the dirty trash or puke. They even didn't deserve to live.

"Tha's kind o' ya but I refuse...," I put my smile and continued to walk.

"Wait up brat, it's not your position to refused!!"

One man jumped and pinned me down, with my thin body and lack of power I'm not his opponent. The other walked towards the door, I realized Rangiku was in danger.

"Run, Ran-chan!!," I yelled as hard as I could

The man who strangled me in his weight punched me hard, that I felt my head want to flew from my neck. But as I looked to the door, Rangiku no where to be found, and so does the man who walked to her.

_I hope she can escape_.

"Let me go!!"

Her unwilling voice tore my heart into shreds, my eyes grew wider when I saw her tucked to the house, she didn't make it.

"Hehehe...good job, now what will we do to this pretty girl?," The man who captured her throw her in tatami mat and started undress himself.

"Hahaha...take it slow, my friend...left me some of her...," The man above me encourage his friend as he tore Rangiku's yukata into shreds.

"NO, Don't do that!!," I yelled but then again I felt smack on my head, it made me dizzy and the man above me pull my hair so my face straightened up.

"Don't passed out you have to see the day your girl become a real woman..."

* * *

She didn't stop crying after that. Of course if I were her, I'll do the same. She just cried and buried her face to my chest. I couldn't do or say anything.

_They made my Ran-chan crying..._

_No! it was obviously because I'm weak..._

_I'll definitely become stronger..._

_And kill them..._

_No..._

_The whole cocky Seireitei..._

_Must fall... _

And I fulfilled my promise and I didn't leave Rangiku alone, she's with me. She's a strong girl, after those nightmare, she tried her best to smile again though its hard and in our day in the Academy, she was totally revived.

"_I love you..."_

I looked at her, blinked once and she smiled. Unsure to what I heard, I asked her to repeated it again.

"I said I love you...," She repeated.

I was totally speechless, I never thought she would say that even we sometimes we shared bed together-if you know what I mean-and from her look, I know she waited a reply.

"Ya do?," Me and my blank brain.

"Of course, _baka_..."

"Well, umm...," Why am I became such clumsy in front of her?

"Its okay...I know you do...," She stood and put her white and red uniform.

"I do wha'?"

"You do love me...," And she was right.

She and her angelic smile such treasure for me. For such beauty get close to me herself made everyone talks bad about her, I'm the weirdo after all.

But she just swatted the chit-chat and act like there's nothing to be worried. She said, She'll be my forever friends and accompany me whatever happened.

And I graduated first, only took me a year to finished six years education and when I promoted to be an officer in one of the Gotei 13, I knew my goal just about to started and I met this guy.

"Aizen Sousuke...the _Gobantai-Fukutaichou._..from today you will served this Five Squad," He introduced himself and beside him there's a man I knew, the man whose face I never forget and I smiled.

_Jackpot..._

_

* * *

_The sound of the running foot roamed the silent of the night. The grass split to made a way from someone who was trying to escaped and his breath became ragged. His nervousness made his foot tripped and he fell flat to his face.

"P...please let me go," He plead.

"She also ask'd ya the same, but did ya ever listen'd?," I put up the sharp point of my sword to his neck. The red line draw from his blood that trickled down his throat made my adrenaline went high.

"P...please...please forgive me..."

"Uh oh...the time of redemption was off..."

With the loud scream his breath escaped his body, I watched the bloodied body and felt indescribable excitement.

"Well...well...how did you do that to our third seat...," A voice startled me for a while then I decided to put my smile and looked to the source of voice.

There he was, standing with his innocent smile but the glint in his eyes, he couldn't hide his amusement. The Vice Captain of my division, the one I destined to followed under his command.

"Nah...he's nothin'...no worth ta talk'd 'bout..."

* * *

A few years passed and Rangiku graduated, at that time I've become a Vice Captain under no other than Aizen Sousuke.

"So then...," She opened the conversation after our shared heat. "What is it like to be VC?"

"Hum...kinda busy but my capt'n took almost all my job, so I can relax a lil' bit..."

"You're useless you know...Fifth Division must be doomed having a VC like you..."

"Aw...ya scolded me?," I pressed my cheek to her's and she sighed.

"Gin..."

"Hmm?"

"Where are you this past days?," My head straightened up and looked at her crystal blue eyes. "Your bad habit seemed didn't change that much, _ne_?"

My lips sealed for a moment and I gave her my smile, my true smile, she immediately recognized it, because she's the only one could do that. "Don't worry bout that, Ran-chan...'coz I'll always come back to you..."

"You promised?"

"I promised..."

"Talked to yourself, why don't you just disappear forever and get out of my head...," She glared at me with her half angry voice.

"I can't...," I smiled, "I can't 'coz ye'r gonna feel lonely, _ne _Ran-chan?," I saw her cheek flush a little bit and she threw her gaze to some place.

"Go to hell!!," That's the only sentence she could mutter because I knew I was right.

"Aah...Ran-chan scolded me, At least I'm home..._tadaima_...Ran-chan...," I smiled again and leaned my body to her's and close my eyes.

"_Baka_!!"

We let the silence held our heart, just feel the peace from our skin that touched each other. None of us broke the silence until she whispered my name softly.

"Gin..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

_Not that again..._

_You know I couldn't say those words..._

"I...uhh...," She smiled.

"I didn't asked you to give me a reply...'cause I know you love me as I do...," She kissed me softly and I felt so sinful because I just couldn't say those words.

"_Those feeling are unneeded..."_

And so does it when Rangiku told me she had my baby in her womb. I threw the heart throbbing sentence to her because I believe she's strong and would defended the baby even I said he was to be aborted. But again, Aizen sentence rang like school bell in my head, keep continuing, never end.

"_Those feeling are unneeded..."_

_~to be continued~_

* * *

**Note:**

Nakanaide: means _**don't cry**_

Tadaima: it means _**I'm home**_ or _**I'm back**_

Baka: means _**idiot**_

* * *

A/N: phew...a long extra chapter, ne? But that's not the end yet...

**sorry for the wait and I deeply thank you for all of you who read and review my story *bow***


	7. extra2:tadaima okaasan

**Itoshii go yo**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters is none of mine, they belonged to Kubo Tite**

**SUMMARY: Still the same story but this chapter is Gin's PoV including some piece of his past which revealed why he followed Aizen.**

**Chapter 7-extra 2: _Tadaima, Okaa-san..._**

_I didn't have to ask to recognized him._

On one of the sunny afternoon in Seireitei, he came. The new promoted captain for the Tenth Division, the place where Rangiku served as a Vice Captain.

Rumor has it, it was said that Rangiku herself picked the young grumpy white haired kid to be her captain. Despite that, the kid obviously had the criteria for the captaincy.

_And I really-really didn't have to ask to recognized him..._

_He is my son..._

All this time I wondered about him, the kid I never visited. But suddenly he appeared before my eyes, gave his dislike aura and piercing gaze towards me. I didn't know he already knew or something else about me bothered him.

I didn't blame him tough, my appearance was enough to be the reason why he hated me, plus my suspicious behaviour nagged his senses. No wonder he was so aware of me.

Beside the relieved feeling that he was okay, it gave me another feeling _'concern'_. When he appeared in this Seireitei, he crumbled my solitude, and the reason why I handed him to the old lady became so useless.

_I didn't want him to get involved and hurt..._

But I knew it was too late. He has became the member of Gotei 13 and I couldn't cancel my plan with Aizen-_Taichou_ because of this. He didn't threat me or anything, he was just repeating all his plan that included my dream and of course his magic words.

"_Those feeling are unneeded..."_

_

* * *

_Being his subordinate means that I have to followed everything he said or told me to do. When he told me to hurt both of my precious, I complied but deep inside my heart, the little man asked me with his playful mocking voice-I recognized as mine-asked, _could you really hurt them?_

_He really knows ho to manipulated people..._

_Aah...I'm tangled..._

"I believe you didn't forget anything you want, it depends on the successful of my plan..."

"O' course I didn't forget..."

"It is hurt, but after all the hurt you'll find your happiness, _their_ happiness...I hope you'll be a good boy and be patient...," He said in his sweet voice but something told me, actually he spat his poison.

_And when I realized all his plan was total destruction including all that I loved..._

_I couldn't come back..._

_The thread already a mess..._

_I couldn't undo it..._

Despite he was a threat to my unrevealed family, I didn't even try to betray him, even my senses told me to. My loyalty to him beat all my rationale, I didn't know what happened to me...I didn't remember how I becoming Gin they know...not Gin from his past from Rukongai. He already died a long time ago.

* * *

"What's your dream?," Aizen-_Taichou_ asked me in one of the sunny day after I killed another person that raped Rangiku.

"I...," I stared at my feet, "I just wanna live happily ever after wit' the person tha' I lov'd...," He smiled when he heard me said such a crappy line.

"I didn't know you're such a fairytale kid..."

"'S that wrong?"

"No...not at all...it's just...I mean...too simple, I expected something bigger, by the way...I'll fulfill your dream if you want to follow me..."

"'S tha' so? 'f ya say so, I'll follow ya forever even it means death"

But after all the years served under him, I learned something about his plan and my dreams scattered. There was no way anyone could save their self and there was no way Rangiku wanted to joined the army of villain, and there was my child-_our_ child, who held the righteous like he held his own head.

_All I have to do was followed the game..._

_And hoped that my dearest wouldn't fall and die..._

I often wondered lately, stared at the Hueco Mundo dark sky from my balcony, 'Was my dream to have a happily ever after life with the person I love is a hard thing to accomplish?'

_And after all the times I knew the answer..._

_The answer was 'YES'..._

_

* * *

_I cough hard and the blood spilled more from my mouth, dyed my white robe in stark of red. The color majority didn't come from my mouth but from the stab Aizen made with his _Zanpakutou_. In the end I still believed him even it means he must punished me with my life for my selfish disobedience.

I looked at the woman that held me close, I laid on her lap and respiring anything I could from the woman I love so much, her look, her scent, I want to made a good memories of her but the sudden shadow that came above me-blocked my view to the grey sky-made me diverted my eyes.

"Hitsuga...ya-kun?," I muttered his name.

He just gave me that look, the look that want more explanation of what I did. I just smiled at him and his frown went deeper. "What are you smiling at?," He scolded me.

"I've...I've been such a bad...daddy to ya, _ne_?"

"Stop that, I haven't confirmed you as my dad!," He looked to other side and looked so irritated.

"Haven't? ...'sn't tha' means...ya didn't close the vacancy?," I snickered but the blood kept rushing to my throat and I spat.

"Stop talking, you only shorten your live!!"

"I'll die, Ran-chan, 'coz tha's what he want'd...," In the end I still held my loyalty to the man who stabbed and intended to kill me.

"Stop that...you wont die...," She started to cry again.

"Now...now...ya such a big baby...don't cry...," I erased the trail of her tears with my tremble blood covered hand.

"But...but..."

"Ssh...," I calmed her. "Now...I'm coming home to ya...an' ya know how I hate the sad stories...don't cry please..."

When I felt her calmed down I stared her blue crystal eyes, her eyes became crystallized more because she held her tears. I stared those beauty with my half lidded open eyes and I smiled, tried to pull my teaser to her.

"_Tadaima...Okaa-san..._," I played my cheer playful tone. Her eyes grew wider and she couldn't hold her tears again-but at least she smiled.

As my vision grow blurred and everything began to colored in grey, I tried to say those words I couldn't tell her all this times. The words that's so hard to slipped through my lips.

"Ran-chan...I..."

_To be continued~_

_

* * *

_**Note:**

Tadaima: it means _**I'm home**_ or _**I'm back**_

Okaa-san: Literary means _**mother**_ but Okaa-san also_**used by the husband to call his dear wife**_. And Gin's sentence belongs to the later.

* * *

A/N: _Hyaa~h_ it's the end of the extra and I'm sorry for the mess I made, and I like the loyalty Gin has to Aizen, didn't think he would betray him in this story and Gin's death in his hand is the only thing that popping out in my head. But personally I hope he would betray Aizen in the real story.

It's kinda tiring to made the death scene 'coz I dunno it good enough or not, but I hope ya all will like it and btw, Gin couldn't say those words to her...again *sob*...(why this couple must have the tragic ending??)

**please R&R!!!!! ^.^**


	8. close the curtain

**Itoshii go yo**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters is none of mine, they belonged to Kubo Tite**

**SUMMARY: If Rangiku pregnant, what is Gin reaction?**

**Chapter 8: Close the Curtain**

Rangiku saw the moment Gin's life fades slowly from his body. Now his blue-greenish eyes held no more light she usually saw. There would be no more his mischievous grin or his true smile that he showed to her. Everything from the man she loved already gone.

Rangiku smiled faintly when she saw his true smile embed forever in his frozen face. Slowly she closed the eyes which always reminds her of winter and her tears fell silently like the snow that slowly covered their body with its cold and thin layer.

"_Baka_...you didn't have to tell me, I already know...," She embraced his body for the last time and once again she smiled. "_Okaerinasai_, _Anata_..."

Toshirou tapped her shoulder, asked her silently to hold on. But the silence didn't last long, because suddenly she stand up and held _Haineko_ as tight as she could and dashed to where Aizen stand.

"Stop it Matsumoto!!"

She didn't hear her own son request. Her mind clouded with rage and anger. All she wanted was gave Aizen what Gin's already felt, _Death_.

The sound of metal clashed filled the air. Rangiku glared at the man who blocked her attack without any effort.

"You said, he'd betray you...you're the one who betrayed, him!!" She let go her anger with her flowing tears and Aizen still smiled like he already done all this time.

"He disobeyed me and that's his punishment...a pet who disobeyed his master...they're no used for me...," He said with his cold tone.

"BASTARD, _UNARE_ _HAINEKO_!!"

Her sword transformed into ash and surrounded Aizen. But the ex-captain easily escaped from it and suddenly he _shunpo_-ed to Rangiku's back.

"Amazing _shikai_, Matsumoto-san, but you didn't think _that_ could bring me down, huh?," Before Rangiku could turned her heels, she already felt the pain on her back.

The Blood dripped to the ground and she fell. She could feel her wound wasn't too deep but somehow it quite made her paralyzed.

"Well, well, Matsumoto-san how about if I let you see another death from the one you loved," Aizen smiled at her with his mocking grin and her eyes grew wider.

Aizen turned his attention to Toshirou who still barely stand and dashed to the wounded little captain.

"NO!!"

Surprised by his sudden attack, all Toshirou could do was defended his body with his sword sheath, his _Hyourinmaru_ already crumbled when he fought Gin.

"_Sayounara_, Hitsugaya-kun..."

Silence followed when Aizen stabbed his sword to his target. Blood once again trickled to the ground. Aizen eyes grew wide a little and he smiled.

"Well, well, I didn't expect you'd do that...Matsumoto-san..."

"Like I'll let you hurt him..."

"Ma...Matsumoto..."

Aizen's sword pierced to her chest. It hurts her so much but she had to hold on. She didn't want her precious new founded son get killed by this maniac.

"It might be missed once but not another..."

He tried to pull his sword, but Rangiku's grip gave him a hard time and he frowned a little when he saw her smiled.

"Let go woman!"

"So you could kill my son, NO!!"

Aizen hissed as his calm nature crumbled. He didn't think this woman could be such a big hindrance to him, he killed Gin because of this woman already in Gin's mind all the time and caused him disobeyed, and as the punishment he must killed his trustworthy subordinate.

"I should have killed you a long time ago...," He muttered in low tone.

"Heh, thank you so much you didn't do that..."

"But, this is the end, Miss..."

He put more of his strength to pull his sword. Rangiku could felt half of her life also gone with the sword.

"Don't worry after I finish you, you all can meet in hell"

Rangiku closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. She had failed to protect her own son, the one she never held. But the sudden strong _reiatsu_ made her opened her eyes, eventually it wasn't only her, Aizen and Toshirou also felt the same.

Aizen looked at two people before him and smiled, "It seems this is your lucky day...I'll take my leave..."

With that, he was gone and the strong _reiatsu_ came nearer until it showed its owner, the bright orange head teenager headed to their way.

"Kurosaki!," Called Toshirou who helped Rangiku to stand on her knees.

"What the...," He saw the land of massacre before him, and looked away at Toushirou, "Where's Aizen?"

Toshirou pointed the way chief of the evil plan gone and Ichigo nodded, but before he took his leave, Toshirou called him.

"Please...finish him...," He lowered his gaze to where Gin laid, smiled, no life.

A little confused to what he said, Ichigo only nodded then he was gone to catch the master of all the disastrous.

"Lay me down near him...," Rangiku asked and he complied.

"Don't worry I'll call the Fourth Division, they'll come...," He assured his mother but she shook her head.

"No, it's okay...I've fulfilled my duty...something I couldn't do all this time...maybe you feel unsatisfied...but...this is all I can do...," She coughed and spat more blood, "I...want to...accompany him..."

She ran her hand to caress Gin's face and she turned her gaze to her only one son, "I'm sorry...we weren't the best parents ever...abandoned you...," She coughed and her bleeding get worst.

"Matsumoto..."

She held Toshirou's hand and smiled, "The snow also falls when I gave birth to you, you know...and...I just want you to know...we...loved you...," In the same time, Rangiku's other hand held Gin's hand and she whispered to her only love, "You've found and saved me...now, let me accompany you..."

She smiled and closed her eyes, feel relieved because at least she found her peace, together with the man she loved the most, as she always dreamt of.

Toshirou watched as the woman who gave birth to him closed her eyes forever. Today he finally found his lost parents but today the God took them away from him. His feeling mixed together, became one unrecognisable one. Actually he didn't know whether he has to be happy or sad because of this short found, protect and left moment.

Suddenly he felt someone tapped his shoulder and when he turned around he found Momo-who also held her tears-Kira and Hanataro. The blurry crystal in his eyes blocked his vision and senses to the other three, he didn't see and feel them arrived.

"It's okay, Shirou-chan...it's okay..."

The snow accompanied them as his silent tears burned his eyes more and trickled down to his cheek.

* * *

"_Say, why're ya here, Ran-chan...?"_

"_I followed you..."_

"_Geez...I only looking fer some foods..."_

"_No, even you said that, I'll follow you, I'm afraid you will disappear just like the last time..."_

"_Nah, I promised you..."_

"_I don't believe you..."_

"_Aww...you hurt my heart..."_

"_Now, instead you search the food by yourself, I'll accompany you, once said two people is better than one, right?!"_

"_Haah...up to you then..."_

_He smiled and held her hand, together in those dried land they search what they could find to eat. There's almost nothing there but for themselves as long as they're together everything would be all right..._

_~to be continued~_

_

* * *

_

**Note**:

Okaerinasai: means _**welcome home**_.

Anata: Literally means _**you**_ but it also used when a _**wife called his dearest husband**_and Rangiku's sentence belongs to the later.

* * *

A/N: another death scene...fuh...plus another lame battle scene but then again I hope you'll like it. I couldn't think they separated by the death, it's just my wish tough. Poor Toshirou but he's just like his mom and dad, he's a strong child so I think he can mend and move on even he doesn't totally forget.

Sorry for making this two tragic couple ended dying together coz I don't wanna Gin die alone ^ ^ *run for cover* it's just my wish though they SHOULD be together!!

The last italic scene taken from their childhood, implied that whatever happened they wouldn't be separated, like what I wrote in one of the previous chapter.

**The next one is the last chapter...please R&R thank you...**


	9. extra3:our happily ever after

**Itoshii go yo**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters is none of mine, they belonged to Kubo Tite**

**SUMMARY: a few years after...**

**Chapter 9-extra 3: Our Happily Ever After**

Toshirou put his brush and pinched the bridge of his nose. As he watched outside the window, sun shone so bright just utterly different from the previous war.

He forgot how many years had flow but the memories still fresh like plague in his head plus his office now seemed so empty without his lazy but cheerful vice captain who died protected him from Aizen, fulfilled her duty as his mom just like his father who silently had done the same thing in his own weird way, but he hated him before he knew the truth.

Knocks on his office door made him back from his reverie. He let the knockers came in and the said one complied.

"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-kun...," She smiled.

"Hinamori, what's the matter?"

"_Ano_...Yamamoto-_Soutaichou_...he...he gave you permission to take the day off..."

"What? I don't need that"

"But he insisted...he even asked me to accompany you..."

"Even he said that, I really don't know how to spend my day off, it's irritating..."

"Why don't...why don't you go to the human world...it's been a while, right...and it's summer too...there must be a lot of festivals there!!," She encouraged her childhood friend but in the same time she looked like hiding something up to her sleeves.

"Well...if you insisted...maybe I'll go..."

"Good...," She smiled. "Lets go then!!"

* * *

When they arrived, it was already night. After greeted everyone, both of them headed to one of the festival not so far from Ichigo resident.

The festivals were lively from the people who wants to spent the last summer vacation they had. Toshirou frowned deeper when he saw the crowd.

"It surely crowded, _ne_?," Asked Momo in her pink yukata, she changed her hair into pigtail and she looked so cute that Toshirou had to looked away to hide his blush and Ichigo teased him.

"You're the one who wanted to go to this mess..."

"Stop being grumpy and enjoy it!," She pulled his hand and dragged him inside the crowd.

They really enjoyed themselves and Toshirou could forget the thing that nagged his mind recently. They bought and tried anything in those festivals, enjoyed it just like a child at their age.

Their attention diverted from the 'catch the goldfish' game when they heard burst on the sky. The fireworks show already started, as the mark of the end of the summer.

"_Utsukushii naa~_," Momo looked to the sky and muttered to herself.

"Yes...It's so beautiful..."

When Toshirou stared at the beauty on the sky, he remembered the night when Rangiku gave him present in his birthday, together with Momo and now died Aizen, they watched the fireworks, winter fireworks.

"I really hope, Rangiku-san was here...she really liked the festivals...," Momo smiled faintly to him and he nodded.

"She liked it when it get noisy...she was such a lively person..."

They dragged into their memories and he was taken a back when something ran to him and hit him.

"_Hyaa~h_...it hu~rts..."

* * *

Toshirou couldn't hide his shock when he saw a smaller figure of his father. He wore the blue yukata but he still has his silver hair and the goofy smile on his face.

"_Are_...? So, Nii-san here has the same hair like me? So, ya'r forgiven and be my friend!!," He stood and decided himself.

"Wa...wait what do you mean by _forgiven_, you're the one who ran to me and you said it's all my fault?," He exploded, the smaller figure is as annoying as the adult version. "...and I don't want to be your friend!!"

"Tsk...tsk...Nii-san, it's not nice to scold a kid...ya'r older from me but obviously our age doesn't different that much, _ne_? So why don't we just become friend...the silvery white haired club...how's tha'?," He grinned.

"You...little..."

"Stop it Shirou-chan!," Momo pleaded but she couldn't hide her smile.

"It's not Shirou-chan!! And don't laughed at me!!," He turned to Momo.

"_Hee_~ ya've got pretty gal...don't ya...?," He teased and Toshirou was on his limit but both of them blushed.

"There's none of your concern, brat!!"

"GIN!!"

The new registered voice diverted their attention and his grin grew wider if there any possible. He waved his hands towards the owner of the voice.

"Ran-chan!! I'm here!!"

Toshirou didn't know how to respond when he saw little Rangiku, wore her red yukata and her shoulder length strawberry blond hair tied to unruly bun and brought her fan which has big kanji character, written _'Matsuri', _her body looked so well developed even in her age.

"Geez...you made me worried...," She scowled.

"_Gomen_, I'm just looking fer a good place ta watched the fireworks..."

"But you left me behind!!," She raised her tone and pinched his ear.

"Auch! Stop it! Ya hurt me!," He pleaded.

"I'm sorry he bothered your date...," She bowed with her hand still tucked on his ear, discarded his hurt voice.

"We...we're not in date...," Toshirou tried to hide his nervousness but the blush didn't go anywhere and so did Momo.

"So...am I wrong?," She blinked her eyes and she didn't realize she let go her hand from Gin's ear.

"No...you didn't, they date each other...any fool can see that...," He slumped his hands to her shoulder and brought her near him and pressed her cheek with his', "'Tis is the gal I love so much, and I wanna marry her when we get older and we'll gonna live happily ever after with our kids!!"

"_Baka_!! let go of me!!," She pushed his cheek from her's, "I'm sorry he's such an idiot..."

"I know...," Toshirou muttered.

When the last fireworks started to burst, Toshirou smiled and bid goodbye to the smaller image of his parents. And with the last light that appeared on the sky, they disappeared.

"Who was that?," Rangiku asked.

"Dunno...," He kicked some pebbles.

"You don't know and talked much to them? I couldn't believe you..."

"I dunno but...I just felt familiar...," He sneaked his hand to catch her's and held her hand tight, she accepted his hand and held his' too.

"It's strange, but...I feel the same...," She stared at the crowd where the white haired kid with his girl disappeared.

"Maybe our son will look like that!!," He added in his cheerful tone after the long pause.

"_Baka_!!," She hit his head lightly with her fan.

* * *

"Do you think they can accomplish their dream?," Asked Toshirou to Momo when the crowd left behind.

"I think they can..."

"I hope they'll live happily here..."

"Sure..."

"Momo...," She startled for a while when he called her first name, it's been a long time he didn't do that. "_Arigatou, naa~_"

"Ah...it's...it's nothing..."

"You want to show me that they all right in this world, don't you?"

Momo only nodded faintly and she stared at the ground, she didn't dare to looked at Toshirou, she felt her head already want to burst like the fireworks.

"It's okay...I'm glad...thank you so much..."

She looked at Toshirou who smiled at her and she replied his smile with her broad angelic one. He blushed a little and put out his hand towards her.

"Lets go home..."

"Umm...," Still smiling she accepted his hand.

The gate opened and together they walked towards it. Feeling relieved in his chest, Toshirou just couldn't stop smiling when he remembered his parents now.

"_They will be all right, live happily ever after like they dreamt of..."_

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

Note:

Utsukushii: means _**beautiful**_

Matsuri: means _**festival**_

Gomen (shortened from gomennasai): means _**sorry**_

Arigatou: means _**thank you**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Fyuuh~ it finished at last...and the last chapter is definitely HitsuHina one. This extra chapter I made because I want a clear ending for the charas. Definitely their death is not finish, yet. I want who read this also know what happened with Toshirou after his new found parents death, this story ended with happy ending with it's own way. *smile*

and if you realized, Gin said the words at last...

Thank you for any of you who read this story until the end and bear my poor language skill, and thank you for reviewing my story. Without you I couldn't finished it. *bow*


End file.
